Women commonly wear a brassiere to support the breasts and to control excessive and/or undesired movement of the breasts. In addition to controlling movement of the breasts, many brassieres also provide an underwire or other means of lifting the breasts upward to provide a more cosmetically-appealing figure. The amount of upward lift is typically only minimally adjustable through the use of adjustable shoulder straps.
Conventional brassieres do not provide the ability to move or hold the breasts in a more inward position. The positioning and holding of the breasts in a more inward position is desirable because it enhances cleavage. This is particularly desirable if the woman is wearing a low cut top or garment over the brassiere.
The need remains for a brassiere that enhances cleavage by positioning and supporting the breasts in a more inward position. In particular, the need remains for a brassiere that permits a woman to selectively adjust and control the amount of inward movement of the breasts as desired, e.g., depending on whether she is wearing a low cut or higher cut garment over the brassiere.